Unexpected Prince Charming
by Anavaress
Summary: I could make a real summary but really it would spoil everything. A JJ/Emily romance, no sex, rated T just in case. 3 Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Don't think that I'm hyper-productive; it's just that I'm going to have to work like mad from Tuesday and I'm not even sure I'll be able to follow the next season of Criminal Minds or anything else. Yes I know that sounds like a divine punishment but the worse is that it's my very one choice.

Concerning that fic, non sex, I just wanted something cute and (hopefully) powerful.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**: Could you be my friend

Prentiss and Rossi walked out of the elevator. Morgan and Reid were both working at their desk.

"Hey, where were you both?" Morgan asked.

"In court, ALL morning!" Rossi answered.

"Divorcing again? Well if I was with her I would do too."

Prentiss slapped him gently behind the head with a file.

"What did I say?" Morgan was grinning playfully.

"Behave kids." And Rossi disappeared in his office.

They all went back to work and half an hour later Morgan left to get some coffee.

"Emily? Have you seen JJ lately?" Reid asked sitting at his desk.

"No, not since yesterday. Why?"

"Well I did this morning, and she looked… tired and sad. I tried and talk to here but… you know…"

"Yea, JJ. She's probably just having a bad day Reid. She was fine yesterday."

"Emily," she winced at the sound of her name and the suddenly very worried tone of voice of her colleague, "she had bruises on her forearm."

"What!"

"She tried and hided it and then throw me out of her office."

"Three cups of socks juice!" Morgan said putting the coffee on their desks.

Prentiss was unable to work properly for the rest of the day. What Reid told her completely freaked her out. And he told _her_! He waited until Morgan leave so he could tell her, a woman, about bruises on another woman's arm! They weren't supposed to profile each other but she knew Spencer's mind was not always tamable, and unfortunately it rarely was wrong too.

At the end of the day Prentiss walked into JJ's office. She was packing her things.

"Hey JJ, up for a drink? Just you and I?"

"No thanks. I've got something planed tonight." She was acting just normal; maybe Reid was wrong for once.

"Oh! Is at a date?" she asked, smiling like a four year old trying to guess what's in the birthday package.

"Yea, kind of…"

Emily saw JJ tense and she started freaking out again. They were getting into the elevator now.

"Tell me all about it."

"No Emily. It's… It's nothing serious really."

"Well that sounds interesting!"

"Don't Emily." _She is avoiding eye contact!_

"JJ is everything ok? Reid told me about…"

"Well Reid should mind his own business and so should you!"

She literally yelled at her, just like that, and then run out of the elevator, straight to her car. Prentiss didn't move for a moment, until the door of the cabin stated to close in front of her. She went back home, completely confused and worried.

JJ didn't mean to yell at her she knew that. She probably wasn't even mad at her. Something was wrong, something about that guy. What if she really needed help and now couldn't ask her because she thought she was mad at her?

Emily was hurt, but she toke those selfish feelings and put them in a drawer very deep inside her mind so they wouldn't prevent her from thinking rationally. JJ was the priority.

The following day, the blonde agent wasn't even able to look at either Reid or Prentiss. The day was really awkward for the tree of them but they tried and not make their personal problems interfere with the job or the team's dynamic.

When she went back home Emily decided that the worse that could happen was that JJ needed her and wouldn't ask her for a reason or another. She wanted to be there for her no matter what.

She thought about how to tell her that the simplest way and the more honest one and finally sent: "If anything bother's you, anything at all, I'm here, and so is the rest of the team."

She didn't wait for an answer, she wasn't expecting one, and went to bed.

Her text seemed to have done some good, because JJ started acting like herself again the following morning. Two days elapsed quite normally.

It was one in the morning when Prentiss walk up. Was somebody really knocking at her door so late? She hesitated to even get out of bed but finally went to the door, not switching any lights one, her gun in her hand. She carefully looked throw the peephole and immediately opened the door.

JJ looked at her for a second and rushed to her, crying her eyes out. Emily closed the door with one hand and took her in her arms, slowly caressing the back of her hair.

"Shhh. It's ok JJ. I'm here." Emily was whispering to her everything that came to her mind, completely heartbroken. JJ couldn't stop crying so she leaded her to the couch, and sat there with her in her arms for what seemed like an eternity. She almost cried herself to her friend's misery.

JJ was nested against her, her head inside Emily's neck, her knees against her chest. She stayed in that position even after she stopped crying, relaxing in her friend's arms. When she finally managed to speak, her voice was still full of tears.

"What's wrong with me Emily?"

"Oh JJ, nothing's wrong with you." She kissed her on her forehead. "Talk to me."

"It's that guy. Everything was so perfect. I felt it was so special. And then…" She held back a sob. "Then we slept together, and he started bullying me."

Emily didn't know if she was most devastated or made with rage.

"I thought it was just a onetime thing. He was just so lovable outside of bed and so kind and… But it got worst, and worst. And now I have bruises, and he's insulting me and… I can't take it anymore." She voice broke with the last words and she started crying again.

Now she knew. She was mad as hell! If that shitass ever approaches JJ again she was going to make him regret being born! She was turning really red when she realized that JJ was still crying. She immediately calmed down and held her even tighter.

"Nothing's wrong with you JJ. This guy will never raise his hand one you again. I can promise you that. He'll never touch you again."

"He told me things Emily. Things you wouldn't tell your worse enemies, the worse Unsub."

"Hey," for the first time tonight Emily gently pushed JJ back, so she could look at her in the eyes, "you don't believe him don't you? You know his just a jerk and he is just trying to make you fell weak."

"I don't know Em. I feel so dirty."

The hate Emily was feeling at that moment could have been enough to kill that guy, but she contained everything, focusing on JJ.

"Don't you ever think that again." She said softly, taking her face in her hands, caressing her with her thumb. "Forget about everything he told you." She kissed her on the cheek. "Forget him totally; you're never going to see him again." She put her forehead on JJ's, slowly rubbing her nose against hers.

After a couple of seconds JJ slid her face against Emily, and buried herself in her neck, putting her arms around her. Emily gave her back her hug, gently rubbing her back

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Of course you can stay JJ."

"Can… Can I sleep with you? I… I don't…"

"Shhhh. You don't have to explain yourself. Yes you can come and sleep with me."

"Thanks…"

Emily guided her to her room. They both slipped in their pajamas, two of Emily's one, and went to bed. JJ immediately curling up against Emily. The raven haired woman thought that her friend would want to talk but she was so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as she was under the blankets. Emily watched her sleep a long time before her rage calmed down and allowed her to join JJ in the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Could you be my knight

For le following couples of days, JJ only returned to her flat to grab things she needed but she stated to Prentiss's place. They told the rest of the team that JJ had problems with her plumbing so they wouldn't be surprised to see them come and leave at the same time every day.

Emily told her that if her friend wanted her to she would go and take care of the problem or send Morgan or Rossi or both to do so but JJ refused. She just wanted her life back and that guy to forget about her. She send him a "Leave me alone, it's over" and she simply wanted to wait a couple of days to be sure he get the message.

Emily had a guest room and far enough space for both of them so it didn't bother her at all, but the thing was that she knew it wouldn't be enough to make that jerk leave her. He needed a lesson. She didn't insist on that point because she didn't want JJ to think she wanted her out. In fact she really enjoyed having her around. She no longer felt empty when she came home. She never felt lowly but coming back in that flat alone over and over again without anyone to wait for or waiting for her sometimes affected her mood.

But now JJ was there and she was feeling closer and closer to her. It wasn't the crying and desperate JJ she founded outside her door the first night, it was the usual one, the one she worked with for so long and somehow manage to make the team stick together even in the hardest moment.

She wasn't thinking of her at all that morning, sitting at her desk, more or less chatting with Morgan and Reid when the elevator opened and a very agitated man jumped out of it. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss stood up when they saw him coming, recognizing him from New Orleans.

"Hey Detective, good to see you again how are you doing?" Morgan asked shaking Lamontagne's hand.

"Very fine thank you Agent Morgan. Dr Reid and Agent Prentiss if I remember well."

"That's right, what can we do for you Detective?" Reid asked.

"In fact I was looking for JJ."

"Really?" Morgan was grinning wide but Reid looked a bit suspicious. Prentiss just froze.

"Why exactly do you want to see her?" Her voice was ice cold but he didn't seem to notice.

"Some… personal stuff."

She was going to reply but Morgan stopped her.

"Hey leave it alone Prentiss, I'm sure we all know very well why he's here. JJ must be in her office, just down the hallway."

"Thanks."

He took a step but Emily ostensibly got in his way, giving him her colder glare. She wasn't totally sure but there was no way she was going to take the risk. Lamontagne looked surprised and tried to go around her but she moved again raising her hand in a "Stop" sign, adding to that an out loud "Don't."

"Prentiss what the hell is going on with…" But Reid grabbed Morgan's arm to stop him.

JJ chose that moment to walk into the room, a few steps behind Emily, her arms full of files. The second she saw him she stopped. Her face decomposed. All her files dropped on the floor. The four of them looked at her. Lamontagne's eyes lighting up, Morgan starting to understand that something was wrong, Prentiss suddenly boiling with rage and Reid calculating the chances of this not turning into a pool of blood.

"Hey JJ could we talk for…"

"Don't you approach her! Don't you even try to talk to her!" Emily pushed him back, standing right between him and JJ. "She told you it was over. Back of!"

"That's none of your business!" In less than a second Lamontagne turned into an angry and aggressive man, taking Prentiss by surprise and pushing her against her desk. He walked to JJ and grabbed her wrist but Morgan was just has fast and twisted his arm, making him release the female agent. Emily was going to punch him in the face but she saw JJ crying and rushed to her, taking her in her arms so she wouldn't have to see what was going on.

Lamontagne suddenly hit Derek with his knee where it hurts the most, making him release him and turned back to JJ. But Hotch, alerted by the noise, was now down the stairs and without a warning punched the detective, throwing him right into Morgan's arms who pinned him against the floor.

"Prentiss get her out of here. Reid handcuffs."

Emily diapered in the hallways and Spencer grabbed Morgan's handcuffs from his desk, he knew he always had one even if it wasn't totally to procedure. Lamontagne was fighting desperately but Morgan has stronger and angrier. Once he was handcuffed Morgan and Hotch threw the detective in one of the interrogation room, locking the door.

"That's going to be a hell of a mess." Hotch commented, returning back in the office.

"Yea, for the one who's gonna clean after I'm done with him!" Hotch thought, just for on second, that he might let Morgan deal with Lamontagne. Alone.

"In Garcia's office." Reid answered to Hotch's look.

"Fine." He breathed in and out. "Every body gets back to work," he said loud enough for the all room to hear him. And lower, for Morgan, Reid and now Rossi too: "I'll see with JJ want we do about this. We'll untie him when he'll have calmed down."

Garcia rushed throw the room to the kitchenette. Instead of coffee, she prepared three boiling hot chocolate milk. Morgan joined her but he gave him her "don't" look.

"Can I at least help you with that, you don't have three hands. Except if you hide more amazingness than I thought."

She couldn't help but smile. "You have no idea of what I hide from you hot stuff." She grabbed two of the cups and went back to her office, followed by Morgan.

"You stay here." she said when they arrived in front of her office. She entered and gave the two cups to JJ and Prentiss, sitting on her couch, and then went back with hers, closing the door behind.

JJ had stopped crying, but she was shaking like a leaf. Resting against Emily's shoulder she was wondering if she had to thank the good Lord for her friends or curse him for her ex.

"He's gone JJ. Derek and Hotch taught him a lesson he won't forget!" Garcia said, squeezing her friend's knee.

"Thanks Penelope. He didn't hurt you did he Emily?"

"No he didn't, JJ. He was just lucky."

"And nobody's hurt out there? I mean Morgan? Hotch? Reid?

"No they are not sweetie. That's why we have strong and handsome men to protect us." JJ gave her an unconvincing smile.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. All this mess is my fault. I should go and apologize to Hotch and the others." She tried and get up but Emily dragged her back to the couch.

"No JJ. You should go and see Hotch, when you're ready, and only to decide what you're going to do with Lamontagne." His name gave JJ a chill and Prentiss swore to herself that if Hotch didn't manage to give that motherfucker a lethal injection she would cut his head of herself.

JJ sat back in the couch, deciding that she would thank God for her friends, especially for Emily.

It was an hour after the fight and Prentiss was now in Hotch's office with JJ. The blonde agent insisted in her being there. Lamontagne was still locked up in the interrogation room. Rossi had removed his handcuffs and "nicely" explained him that whatever happens, he wasn't going to get away with it.

Hotch was sitting in an armchairs in front of Emily and JJ, completely erasing the superior/subordinate line which his desk normally represented. The two women were sitting in the couch side by side.

"I'm going to have to file a complaint against him. If it had happen outside the office I would have let you chose but there's no way I can stifle that. But I can either put him back at the circulation or get him fired and even send him to jail for a couple of weeks. He assaulted three federal agents in less than ten seconds."

"Thanks Hotch. I thought of it and I believe that the more importance I give him and the more power he will think he has one me. Suspension and circulation would be just fine."

Hotch was going to say something but he saw Prentiss's look and stopped.

"If you're sure about your decision we will do like you want. Take a couple of days to think of it." JJ nodded and said a silent "Ok.". "And… personally, what do you plane to do?"

She toke a deep breath and Emily put her hand on her back. All this was so recent, JJ really impressed her. "Personally, he didn't do anything without my consent Sir… Except for today." Emily could hear the tears in her voice but not one of them were visible in her eyes.

"You do know that you can still charge him with it JJ."

"Yes I know it Hotch, but I'm not going to give him that much importance."

"Ok, you can always reconsider both of those decisions. I will wait a couple of days before filling a report. About Lamontagne, we're going to have to let him got but I will make him follow. And I'll put an agent in front of your house, or anywhere you want to stay. He will not approach you anymore."

Those words punched Prentiss in the stomach. She promised that too and had been unable to stick to her words. JJ thanked Hotch and he stood up, telling her she could go and take a couple of days of which she politely refused. "I think this is still the place I fell the safest." And that gave her a second punch in the stomach. JJ felt safer here, even with what just happened, than in her flat.

"Prentiss wait." He called her when there were about to leave the room. It wasn't really a surprise for Emily but JJ looked worried. "Just a second it's ok." Hotch waited until the door was close. He was standing as straight as usual, she has facing him with her hands joined under her breast. "For how long did you knew?"

"Six days ago Reid told me about his concerns. I went to talk to her but she threw me out. Tree days ago she went to my apartment and told me about… that. I didn't know it was Lamontagne."

"That won't appear in the report. I guess she asked you not to tell anybody about this."

"Yes she did."

"You have something to do with her decisions don't you?"

"I… comforted her with them. I think they are the right ones if we want him to stay away from her." He looked at her, knowing that it wasn't all there was. "And… if Lamontagne go back at the circulation, I'll make sure his new colleges now about his attitude with women." She looked at him straight in the eyes, not challenging him but telling him she was serious about that and it wasn't just anger talking. In fact, she wanted to have his opinion.

"If I had heard that, it would have sounded fair."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** So you will be My Prince

"I know I asked you a lot lately, and I really, really appreciate everything you've done for me but… could you stay? Just for a couple of hours…"

"Of course I can stay."

It was now nearly midnight and she could see JJ fighting with the sleep but she wouldn't go to bed.

"I can use the couch you know?" Emily said out of the blue.

JJ stopped, looking surprised, and then shook her head. "No. I can't ask you that. I've done so much already. But your right, we should both go to …"

Emily had left her sit and has now bending over JJ, one hand on the back of her armchair, the other resting against her chest. "I'm not here out of pity or duty JJ, I'm here 'cause I want to. So fell free to ask me anything. If I don't want to, I'll tell you, I won't force myself ok? That's not really my style."

That was a lie! But that was the sweetest she had ever heard. JJ grabbed her friend and pulled her down against her, holding her tight, in a thank you hug. Emily had to half sit on JJ laps not to fall but hugged her back. Then the blue eyed woman released her and got up.

"Got back home. Get a good night sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

That night was a real nightmare. Rolling in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about JJ. Was she sleeping? Was she crying in her bed? Was she just ok without her? Was Lamontagne haunting her dreams? _Does she miss me as much as I miss her?_ She fell asleep at 4 am, completely exhausted.

Two weeks passed, and JJ and Emily were closer and closer. Garcia and Derek even started calling them "the twins", mostly to annoy Emily. And then two more weeks and The Twins became "the hot twins" in Morgan mouth, which every time assured him a Garcia-joke about his fantasies.

Emily was discreetly keeping an eye on Lamontagne. Just to be sure that his new colleagues were treating him the way he deserved. And she was quite pleased with them. She wouldn't forget to send them a Christmas card.

Her relationship with JJ was just wonderful, even if the "weaning", as Rossi called it, had been hard. She felt like she had that teenage BOF she never managed to have, without the out loud giggling and the over demonstrative affection. And JJ seemed to feel the same way about her.

It was a horrible day of storm and rain when Prentiss and Morgan came back from a crime scene, soaking wet. JJ immediately grabbed a towel that the officers had prepared for the unfortunate souls who would have to come back under the heavy rain.

"You're going to catch a cold." She put the towel on Emily's head, rubbing it gently to make her hair dry.

"Hey! I was under the storm too." Morgan complained.

"Sorry Derek, she probably didn't notice that you had any hair to dry." Prentiss said, making JJ giggled quietly.

"That's discrimination you know that!" Morgan grabbed a towel for himself, putting his damp coat to dry on a chair.

"Thanks JJ." Emily told her.

"No problem," she answered with a smile. And that smile somehow broke something inside Emily.

To that smile she wanted to answer with a kiss.

From that moment Prentiss started to put some distance between JJ and her. She didn't want to ruin their relationship and what she was starting to feel was exactly the kind of thing that could do so. But there was no way she could just get away from JJ; especially as she didn't want the blonde agent to understand what was going on or to feel rejected.

Normally she would have been able to keep her feelings inside a box until they fade only JJ somehow constantly managed to open the box and let everything jump of it like clown attached to a spring.

The more she saw her and the more she wanted to put her hair back behind her hears, take her hand in the street, kiss her on the cheek, or on the lips…

She didn't even want to think about it. Just burying everything deep inside her would have been far enough. But one night, they were out partying in a club, and JJ arrived in a beautiful and very revealing blue top, a necklace pending at the very low beginning of her breast, like an offered excuse to watch.

She dreamed of her that night, with less clothes and more proximity she would have allowed herself to think of, leaving her sheet a wet souvenir. Now she couldn't just forget about it, she had to fight it.

"What about a burger? Just you and me?" They were back from a case and every one had left, most of them having a date with their beds.

"Sorry JJ, but I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure everything is ok Em? I don't know I feel like you've been avoiding me lately."

"Av…No JJ, I'm just exhausted."

"Are you sure about that?" JJ gently squeezed Emily's arm, sending electricity throw her body. The raven haired agent roughly pulled back her arm.

"I'm fine. Good night JJ." She walked away thinking that she was leaving her friend completely confused.

A few days after that, the team was in a pub, drinking a little more than they should have. Rossi and Reid had stopped drinking after the third glass so they could bring back whoever wouldn't be able to drive. Garica and Kevin were doing a little more than just flirting and Morgan was surrounded by pretty, undulating, and half dressed young ladies. Hotch was home with his son.

The alcohol was making Prentiss relax and for the first time in a long time she was just enjoying the night. JJ grabbed her hand and leaded her out off the room, saying she needed a break, that the music was starting to give her a headache.

"You're ok JJ? You're not sick are you?" Prentiss asked once they were outside.

"No no. I needed a break that's all." She lay back against a car, looking at her friend.

"What?" Prentiss asked with an uncomfortable giggle.

"You look really good tonight."

"Thanks. So do you, just a usual." JJ smiled and said something very low, making Emily took a step forward. "Sorry? I didn't hear…" The blonde haired woman grabbed her by the waist, bringing her so close that their breast were pressed against each other's. She whispered in her ear.

"I said I like you a little bit drunk. You're more relaxed."

JJ brought her mouth very close, so their lips were lightly caressing. Then she stopped moving, waiting for Emily. After a few seconds, her heart pumping out of her chest, she raven-haired women closed her eyes and captured JJ's upper lip. She gave her back her kiss, tenderly following her lead. She didn't want to scare her. She made peace with herself a while ago but Emily didn't yet.

Prentiss cached the blonde's face in her hands and suddenly the kiss became deeper, more passionate. JJ pressed her hands on the other's woman's back, accenting the pressure on their lips. Emily's hands were exploring JJ's body like if they had a mind of their own. Gosh she wanted her so much, and now she could touch her, fell her, taste her. She wanted more, so much more.

Her hands slipped under JJ's top, climbing straight to her breast. JJ could fell her nipples get harder with the touch. Then, never breaking the kiss, Emily started undoing JJ belt. The kiss stopped, but she took her revenge on her neck.

"Emily wait…" But it was like she couldn't hear her. "Emily stop." JJ grabbed her wrist, stopping her totally and gently pushing her back. When she saw Prentiss's eyes her heart nearly brook.

"I… I'm sorry JJ. I don't know…" She took a few steps back, unable to look at her friend.

"No Em, please listen." JJ walked to her but Emily freaked out even more.

"I'm sorry. Just… forget about it."

"No Emily, listen to me. No!"

But Prentiss was rushing back into the crowded pub. JJ had to stop to put her top and her belt back in their proper position, and then run after her friend. But Emily had already taken her purse at the table and managed to get out just after JJ entered, so she could be seen. She was already in a taxi when JJ realized that she wasn't even in the pub any more.

Emily cried that night. She cried even after she fell asleep. She knew she was over reacting but she couldn't help thinking that everything she was so glad to have just collapsed. By her fault.

In the morning, a Saturday morning, she took a cold shower, trying not to think too much about this. She'll figure out what to do when her head wouldn't be such a mess any more. She unsuccessfully tried to relax all morning and around 1pm she heard that someone was knocking on her door.

She didn't move. Didn't make a sound. The knocking started again. And again. "Emily I know you're here. Open the door Em." _No way! _"Emily, please." _Give me a little more time JJ._

There was no more sound for a minute or two. Suddenly Emily rushed to the door. She didn't want to run away from her problems, that didn't look like her. JJ jumped when the door opened. She was still there, here fist against the painted wood. They stayed there for a few seconds, staring at each other.

"Can I enter?" JJ asked timidly.

"Yes, yes off course." She closed the door behind her, took a deep breath, and turned back to the other woman. "Listen JJ, last night…"

"Stop Emily, please. Listen to me first." Prentiss stopped talking but started twisting her fingers anxiously. "Late night was a mistake. It was my fault I…"

"JJ, don't say that. It was me who…"

"Emily, stop interrupting me please." JJ's voice was firm and Prentiss bit the inside of her lower lips to be sure she wouldn't start again. "It was my fault I shouldn't have pushed you when you were drunk. It's been so long and you were still doing nothing so I lost my patience. It shouldn't have appended like that I'm sorry."

Emily has shocked. She couldn't say a thing, or even thing. She just stood there, frozen. JJ was looking at her straight in the eyes, a bit worried. Did she have said something wrong?

"Emily, are you ok?"

"Why would you… want it to even happen?"

JJ smiled nervously. "Because I like you, and I now do like me too, and I want to take the chance."

"You knew?"

"Emily, I think even the English Queen knows." Emily gave her a tensed smile. JJ took a step forward to put one hand on her arm, caressing it with her tomb. "Would you give me another chance?"

"JJ, that Lamonatgne thing… don't you think that you…"

"…somehow transferred my affection for him on you? So I could just forget about him? No, I think you're lovable enough just by yourself." She kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Jennifer if we go that way it's going to be a curse for the team." JJ giggled.

"I told you even the Queen knows. Nobody cares Emily. I think they would be happy for us. As long as it doesn't affect the job."

There was a silence. Emily was thinking, thinking of the team, of what would be the right thing to do, trying to put her felling aside to make the right decision. JJ waited patiently.

"I never thought we could get together. I thought it was just me."

"I know. But now you know it's not the case."

Emily's face relaxed in a smile. She took JJ's face in her hand, bringing her so close that their lips brushed against each other's when they spoke.

"Would you go out on a date with me JJ? I want to fall in love with you the right way."

"Yes Emily, I'm glad you asked."

**A/N:**So that's it !

For the record, I don't hate Will Lamontagne at all; in fact he could die or became the US's new president I couldn't care less. He was just convenient here.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
